A Very Sirius Birthday Fiasco
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Sirius forgets Remus's birthday and has to find some sort of way to make it up to him. Will he be able to or will everything end wrecked?


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, and Coconut Smash on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Pop Figure Collection - Games of Thrones figures Olenna Tyrell: Blue headdress (trait) sharp**

**Games Night - Dares (traits) adventurous **

**Wacky Wandmakers - English Oak (pairing) WolfStar, and Pheonix feather core (character) Remus Lupin**

**Coconut Smash - Coconut 16 (plot point) Forgetting someone's birthday.**

**Word count is 1,044 words. I hope you all enjoyed A Very Sirius Birthday Fiasco.**

Remus watched as Sirius lay asleep in the bed they shared, still snoring the day away. It wasn't that he was expected much from his boyfriend of two years. He really wasn't expecting much but would it kill him to at least get up early and pretend that he remembered Remus's birthday.

"Sirius," he cleared his throat as he nudged the sleeping lump on the bed, "do you remember what day it is today?"

Sirius mumbled incoherently as he rolled over and looked up at Remus. "Do we have an appointment for something today?" he asked sleepily.

Remus sighed. "No," he replied warily. "Nevermind. Go back to sleep, Sirius." He walks from the room feeling tears prickle his eyes as he went. He'd apparently have to make his own breakfast this morning.

A few minutes after he heard the door click behind Remus, Sirius sat up in bed cursing himself for being so stupid. How could he have forgotten Remus's birthday like? He'd have to perform some big grand gesture to make it up to his boyfriend of two years. But what would he do? An idea struck him he had to get to James.

Dressing quickly he raced down the stairs calling a quick, "I'll be right back, babe," to Remus before ducking out the front door of their loft. Racing down the street he knocked on the familiar door of his best friend's house. But it wasn't James who answered the door it was Lily, who was holding a screaming crying Harry in her arms.

"Lily," he sighs, "I need to talk to James about something very important. Can you point me in his direction?"

Lily nodded. "He's down in the basement trying to fix up the toy broom you and Remus gave Harry for his birthday," she told him. Holding out Harry to Sirius she nodded him in James's direction. "Tell James it's his turn to take care of Harry now. I'm taking a quick shower."

Sirius nodded as he took the screaming baby into his arms. The baby seemed to quiet as soon as he hit Sirius's arms. The sharp green eyes peering up at him as they walked towards the basement.

"Are you going to help and your daddy plan a surprise party for Uncle Remus?" Sirius asked in the baby voice he usually heard James and Lily using with Harry. He wondered if the child actually liked being talk in such a manner. "James," he called out as he neared his friend.

"Why aren't you home with Remus, Padfoot?" James asked watching as baby Harry reached up and grabbed Sirius's nose. "It is his birthday today? Right?"

Sirius sighed. "I forgot," he stated promptly almost sharply. "I forgot my boyfriend's birthday and I don't know what to do. What do I do, Prongsie?"

"Do you know the florist down the street from us?" James asked as though he was sending Sirius on a mission.

"I do," Sirius said slowly.

"You're going to go their and buy two dozen roses for Remus," James told him. "You're going to Remus's favorite restaurant and reserve a table for two. Got it so far?"

Sirius nodded. "Then what?"

"You give him this," James says handing Sirius an envelope containing tickets of some kind. "They're season tickets to see his favorite Quidditch team. He'll love it." He held out his arms for baby Harry. "Now go! Off with you!"

James watched Sirius race out and then smiled at baby Harry's beaming face. "He'd be in more trouble than not if weren't for your mother and I, Harry."

Meanwhile back at the apparent Remus was busily cleaning up after the mess that was his and Sirius's loft. He wondered how two people could create so much mess. He was just about to put on his fourth load of laundry when the door swung open to reveal Sirius grinning like a mad man.

"What have you gotten yourself into today, Siri?" Remus asked as he went to go start dinner for the two of them.

"I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you for forgetting your birthday," Sirius said holding out the envelope of tickets. "This is for you, my love."

"Thank you," Remus told Sirius as he took the envelope. "And thank James and Lily too when you see them again." He turned to go into the kitchen again.

"Don't start dinner," Sirius stated excitedly. "We've got dinner plans in fifteen minutes, babe. Why don't you go get changed?"

Remus sighed as he walked back into the room he and Sirius shared. He really didn't feel like going out to dinner all he wanted to do was have a quiet meal at home and crawl back into bed. He wanted to forget this birthday until his next one arrived. But seeing Sirius's hopeful face had made him start walking. He quickly changed into something casual and walked back out to see Sirius wait for him with a huge smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"We're going on an adventure," Sirius said in an adventurous tone of voice. "Now come on. We don't want to be late. Do we?"

Remus had to admit he hadn't been expecting a romantic dinner for two when Sirius said they were going on an adventure. He looked around the room that Sirius had rented out for the two of them. The lights were lowered to a romantic hue. Huge vases of roses were scattered around the room. Rose petals were scattered on almost every surface. It was all so romantic that Remus felt tears begin to slide down his face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sirius asked in concern. "It's perfect right? I didn't do anything wrong? Right? Remus?"

"I love you," Remus murmurs pulling Sirius into a passionate kiss. "Your fault, you failing - I love it all, Sirius."

"I love you too, Remus," Sirius whispers as he pulls out Remus chair for him. "Happy birthday, babe and many more to come!"

**I hope you all enjoyed A Very Sirius Birthday Fiasco as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
